


Renegade

by jelly123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serah knew she was an abomination. 'I'm sorry Castiel, I have to go.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fast Car

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I had playing around in my head.
> 
>  
> 
> Not sure where this will lead quite yet, but I hope you enjoy!

_Castiel, if you can hear me, I am fine, I know you cannot find me, but it is better this way. You have a greater purpose then looking after Gabriel’s mistake. I will be safe, you have taught me well. Help the Winchesters, save the world._

Serah felt a tear roll down her cheek, she knew her guardian had heard her silent prayer, she knows he would be upset, but would understand her need for escaping. She had grown to be a burden to him; at least that was what she thought. She was a terrible abomination in the eyes of the angels, her father’s stupidity causing her to go into hiding, then Gabriel dragging Castiel into it, when he decided to high tail it out of her life. She knew it was selfish of her to think her father would never leave her, but being such a high ranking angel, she knew it was only a matter of time before he would leave. Serah half expected to be left to her own devices then, but when Gabriel brought Castiel forward, the proud commander of the Seraph, she knew that even he could not stand her being alone. At first Castiel was disgusted with what she was, barely spoke to her, annoyed his older brother would leave this task with him, but over time, he grew to love the young girl, care for her as if she was his own child. Though she had the appearance of human teenager when they first met, she had the knowledge and wisdom of someone four times her age. Serah reminded Castiel of his brother, playful, adventurous, and determined. Her love of music, came from her mother, Gabriel told her. She loved all music, from all centuries, often losing herself into the words, imaging what the songwriter was trying to express with his words.

Glancing one last time at the small cottage she had called home, she slid into the driver’s seat of her car and took off.

 

 **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Castiel’s face fell when he heard Serah’s prayer. The girl he was in charge of was running away. Thinking she was a burden to him.

“Hey Cas. You listening to us man?” Dean’s gruff voice, momentarily breaking his thoughts.

He had promised Serah he would not be long. She knew that the Winchester brothers would call on his help from time to time, and has always understanding of his role in things. Now she was leaving. With a ruffle of wings he left the boys, stunned and annoyed they were ignored. But Cas didn’t care, he had to get back before she left, his brother would be upset if he lost his child. He had made it back to the little cottage too late. Serah’s things were gone, as well as her car. He closed his eyes and searched for her, to see if she was still nearby, but the Ennochian warding on her ribs, hid her from Castiel.

_Serah, please do not do this. You are no burden to me, I am sorry for being gone for so long. Come home._

He knew it was a long shot for her to hear his own prayer, she may have most of the grace of an actual angel, however her distaste for Angel Radio had always been apparent. Most of her life, she learned how to tune it out. Sighing, Castiel returned to the questions of Sam and Dean.

“What the hell Cas?”

“I am sorry Dean; there had been an urgent matter to deal with. I will try to remember to announce my departure next time.” Castiel said solemnly.

“You going to tell us what happened?” Sam said, less irritable then his older brother.

Cas rolled the idea of telling them about Serah, but his brother was already hell-bent on keeping her existence quiet. Though, they were skilled hunters, and could probably help him track down his niece.

“I have lost someone I was in charge of. She had sent me a prayer as her goodbye and I had rushed away to try and stop her. But I was too late, she had already left.”

“Can’t you use your mojo to track her down?” Dean asked.

“She has the Ennochian warding engraved in her ribs. Much stronger than that of yours, only one angel can take them off, and they would rather sit in the pit with Lucifer than do that.”

The brothers seem to understand what Cas said, though there were more questions resting behind their eyes.

“Why were in charge of someone Cas?” Sam asked.

“It was asked of me, back when I was only slightly more obedient. It was at great risk, to me and to the girl. But my brother had asked me to, so I obeyed.”

“Which brother?” Dean asked curiously.

“This brother.”


	2. Take Me to Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel shows up and enlists Team Free Will help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapter titles will be either song titles or lyrics.. Mostly just to give the chapter a name, sometimes it will be important to said chapt

All three men turned around to face a very pissed off Gabriel.

“Gabriel, I’m sorry. I tried to get to her in time. I tried to stop her.”

“Little brother, it is not entirely your fault for her leaving. I have to take some of the blame kiddo. She has been feeling like this for a while, ever since I left. That doesn’t mean I’m not pissed. You know very well that if any of our other brothers or sisters were to find her, she is as good as dead.”

The brothers, who were still trying to figure out how the believed to be dead archangel was standing in the middle of the bunker with them, remained silent. Observing their friend and trying to understand what was happening, Sam coming to the realization quicker than his brother.

“She’s a Nephilim.” Sam stated.

The two angels, seeming to have forgotten the hunters’ presence turned back to them. Cas speaking first.

“Yes Sam, hence my urgency earlier.”

“But what does Gabriel have to do with this?” Dean asked, annoyed, again.

“Well Dean-o, I have everything to do with this, seeing as she is my child.”

“Can angels even procreate?”

“Big words Dean, yes we can. It’s frowned upon with the rest of the fam, to do so with humans but when have you known me to really follow the rules?” Gabriel said snapping his fingers to will a sucker into existence, bored and annoyed that he had to explain this to the hot headed Winchester. He wanted to be out looking for Serah, but with those damn sigils on her ribs, he knew he couldn’t try and find her alone, he needed their help.

“Look, it’s great to see you and everything Gabriel, but what are you doing here? You could have easily called Cas away to help you.”

“In all my selfishness to hide her from other angels, I carved that stupid warding into her ribs, hiding her from even myself. I need help from humans to track her down, and seeing as I lack in that department, that’s where you two knuckleheads come in.”

“What makes you think we would want to help you?”

“I guess it would be rather stupid to think it would be out of the kindness of your hearts. I know I have been a rather huge dick to you guys in the past, I’m really sorry about it, about all of it. If I had a better choice, I would take it. I just want her safe.” Gabriel said, sounding defeated.

“We’ll do what we can Gabriel, I can’t promise we’ll be able to find her, but we’ll try.” Surprisingly it was Dean, who broke the silence.

“Thank you Dean, you have no idea what this means to me.”

“Alright,” Sam said opening up his laptop, “Where do we start?”

“What about her car?” Cas spoke up.

“Great idea Cassie! 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, SS, black, two door, white racing strips, licence plate: papa, romeo, November, Charlie, sierra 1, 7. Don’t give me that look Sammy, I know the phonetic alphabet.” Gabriel said, shooting down the confused look Sam was about to give him.

“Don’t call me ‘Sammy’.” Sam opted for a bitchface instead.

“While you two are doing that, I’m going to go for a beer run. This feels like it’s going to be a long night, and Sam’s the one who kicks ass at the nerd stuff, I just kick ass. Cas you wanna come with me?” Dean said bored.

“Actually Dean-o, I would prefer if Cas went back to my house, to see if Serah left any clues to where she might be headed.” Gabriel interjected before Cas could answer.

“Whatever.” Dean said, grabbing his jacket and the keys to the Impala, heading towards the garage.

Castiel nodded at his brother, and with fluttering of wings he was gone too, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone. Sam was typing furiously into his computer, trying to find any trace of the car Gabriel mentioned. Dissatisfied with the lack of results, Gabriel started pacing the length of the library. The hunter didn’t notice how uneasy the archangel was, he started going treating this like any other case, asking Gabriel questions.

“How long has it been since you’ve seen Serah?”

“Over a decade, Michael was catching onto why I had disappeared for so long. I had to protect her, so I left her in Cas’ care. Out of all my brothers and sisters, I trusted him the most, he was Dad’s best soldier, almost always obedient. I could trust him to look after her, and teach what she would need to know, to one day look after herself. I know she can handle long periods of time alone, Dad knows I left her for most of the early 1900’s that was until she came to America. I hate myself for letting her get on that damned ship. But I knew it would be safer for her here, then in Europe at that time. And at that point, most humans stopped believing in pagan Gods, so there wasn’t a need for me to be around the others that much anymore.” Gabriel trailed off, seeming to lose himself in his thoughts.

Sam didn’t want to break the angel’s train of thought, but he needed to know more. “Where’s your place?”

“Beach front, East Hampton, she fell in love with New York the minute her feet hit the soil. She often made trips down to Manhattan, and Time’s Square. I’ve lost count on how many productions she’s seen on Broadway, and how many she’s been in.” He said smiling fondly at the memory.

“We’ll find her Gabe, don’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure where in the timeline this takes place.. yet. I just know it is sometime after the boys find the Men of Letters bunker, but as for when, that is undecided.   
> Suggestions and feedback are always welcome!


	3. These Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serah stops and rest at a sleezy motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little heads up, bit of violence in this chapter, not a whole lot, but it's still there.

It had only been a day, but Serah felt like she put quite the distance between her and New York. She knew if she stayed in the city, they would find her; she’s never been to Florida, so she decided at 2 in the morning that that was where she was going. Well it was a good idea at the time, what she forgot to factor in was that it was spring break for the college and universities. The added traffic caused her to rethink her plans, she still wanted to make her way down to Florida, but decided the scenic route would be less stressful.

Taking the next exit, Serah pulled into a motel parking lot, knowing she should get some rest, and that in a few hours, the traffic would be less painful. She parked her car and went into the motel, paid for a room for the day and opened the door to her room. Wanting to get the feeling of being cooped up in a car off her, Serah took a shower. Stretching her wings, she felt the long day wearing down on her. She turned the water on and stepped in, letting the water soak her completely. She didn’t have to really wash her wings, but she enjoyed the routine of it all, the relaxing nature of going through the soft feathers and taking time to clean each one. It would take hours sometimes, causing her to finish her shower in the cold. She finished, drying herself off and grabbing a pair of jeans and a white tank top out of her suitcase, trying to shake the feeling of being watched. She knew it was silly for her to think that, no one knew where she was, no one could find her. Well, no one that knew what she was, that is. Sure she’s had issues with human males, they found her quite attractive, there was a few times when she was out in the city and some of the more braver ones had tried to corner her in an alley, not realizing what she was or what she was capable of. She didn’t kill them, but she did leave them with the reminder that if they were to try that again with any other unsuspecting young woman, they would need a lot more than a few stitches. She shuddered at the memory of their thoughts, and pushed it away. Serah crawled into the bed, exhausted both physically and emotionally.

A few hours later, she awoke to what she thought was knocking on the door. Peeking out the little peephole, she didn’t see anyone there, but just to be safe, she opened the door, enough to stick her head out. Satisfied that there was no one there, she summed up the noise to just being a part of the dream she was having. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun, drawing in the energy to hide her wings, she threw on her shoes and left the room in pursuit of food. Much like a full angel, she didn’t have the need to eat, but it did give her the required nutrients her body craved. Finding the diner beside the motel, she went in and ordered. While waiting for her food, she let her mind wander.

Sure there were a few cases of Nephilim throughout the centuries, but never had there been an offspring of an Archangel. They usually were the first to punish their brothers and sisters for the blasphemous act, never to complete it themselves. Then again, when did Gabriel ever listen? This is what her father would reiterate every time she asked about angels and their disgust with Nephilim. Gabriel at first was unaware of what Serah would grow into, letting her teach him with each passing year. Once they had established that she was basically an angel with a soul, he began to teach her as if she was a regular fledgling. Showing her how to hide her wings, use her grace to heal, even teaching her how to fly. She couldn’t teleport, but she could still fly, which she loved, the feeling of stretching out her wings and taking off was a rush she has yet to duplicate. She would ask, but her father never wanted to teach her how to fight, thinking he was well versed to keep her safe. Truthfully, he just didn’t want to see her get hurt. This was a cause of many arguments between the two, and eventually Gabriel broke down and taught her the basics. It was Castiel that taught her everything about fighting; he fell into the role of commanding officer much more easily with Serah, not having the same reservations of his older brother. He believed that everyone should have the knowledge of protecting oneself, and he enjoyed teaching her. She was a fast learner and always wanted to challenge herself. He knew the day she was able to disarm and pin him, he had done his job.

The waitress set down her food, breaking Serah out of her reverie. It had been more forceful than necessary, and Serah could feel the hostility rolling off of the waitress. Taking a good look at the woman still standing beside her, she saw the grace emitting off the woman. Getting up and throwing what cash she had on her, on the table, she tried to take off, only to be pushed back into the booth.

“Listen child, I know what you are. Personally, I don’t care, but others have heard my thoughts and have told me to deal with you, or otherwise they will come themselves. I have ruffled too many feathers upstairs, and I would really like to go home, so I’m sorry, but it is what has to be done.”

The woman shifted her arm, allowing for the angel blade to slide down into her hand. Serah was terrified, but quickly stowed the fear with an exhale of breath, letting her own angel blade fall into her hand.

“I don’t want any trouble, I have never caused any for the garrisons, and I just am living my life, away from any angels. Though I understand what you must try and do, I understand what I am, what rules my father has broken,

I do not wish any harm to you.”

“Child, you are smarter than your years would suggest, and I am sorry.”

“So am I”

Serah moved so she was crouching on the seat of the boot, watching the woman in front of her, calculating her next move. The woman lounged, planting a punch to her face, and plowing them through the wall of the diner. Serah pushed the woman off, and flipped herself back onto her feet, throwing her own punch at the attacking angel. The other woman staggered at the force, not expecting her to have as much strength, but quickly regained herself and went to lay a blow to Serah’s ribcage, causing her to double over briefly. Thinking that she had the filthy child where she wanted her, the woman advanced once again, raising her angel blade with her fist. Serah saw what she was doing and quickly took the opportunity to raise her own blade, stabbing the woman through the heart, grace spilling out and a blinding light emitting from the angel’s vessel.

“May you find peace.” Serah said, speaking more to the vessel, then to the angel.

Gathering herself, she took off back to her motel room, grabbing anything she had left out, and getting in her car and taking off once again. Hoping to put as much distance between herself and the scene she just left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *side note: not sure what it is called, so i just called it a flip; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97hO7FlaAok  
> 2:35 ish in. That move.


	4. Just One Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the boys get a lead onto Serah's whereabouts.

Gabriel had become insufferable, snapping at the brothers anytime they would ask questions, practically ripping Castiel’s wings off when he returned with no evidence of Serah’s whereabouts, and never ending with the pacing of any room they were in. Sam, who was used to the brooding and often, unneeded crankiness, just left Gabriel alone, only talking to him when he needed to. Dean on the other hand, almost went out of his way to annoy Gabriel. Sure it was his idea to help the angel; he didn’t think that Gabriel would stick around. Dean thought the angel would disappear to do God knows what, leaving him and Sam to do what they needed to do. And Cas, he just offered answers when Gabriel was too worked up to answer, leaving his brother and Dean to bicker whenever they started in on each other, which was rather often.

Sam was looking through news stories and police reports for the hundredth time in the last two days, when he finally caught wind of something.

“Hey guys, get this. Two days ago, just outside Lexington, Kentucky there was a fight at a diner. Witnesses are reporting that two women were fighting, and when one died she had a weird blue light around her.”

Gabriel stiffened at what Sam was saying, not sure he wanted to know if it was Serah or not. Cas, feeling his brother’s worry, spoke up:

“Do they have a description or a picture of the deceased?”

“Yeah, ‘30 year old Martha Jones has been identified as the victim’. ‘Police are looking for the public’s help in identifying the suspect, stating they are looking for a young woman, in her early 20’s, around 5’5” – 5’9”, slight build, dark brown hair, brown eyes. Some witnesses are saying that they believe they also saw what looks like some sort of flower tattoo on her left wrist. If anyone thinks they see this woman, do not approach, but call the local sheriff as soon as possible.’” Dean read over Sam’s shoulder.

“That sure sounds like her; of course they don’t want the public approaching her. The hell did you end up teaching her Cassie?” Gabriel said turning to his brother.

“I taught her like I would any other fledgling; she had often asked me to train her to look after herself. She was one of the best I ever taught.” Cas said matter-of-factly.

“All well and good little bro, but now we have to find her. The angel she took out would have been following orders, and whoever gave her those orders, will be sending more after her. We have to act faster.”

“Guess we suit up and head to Kentucky, do the whole fed’s gig, asking anyone who may have talked to her.”Dean said, heading out of the library to get his duffel bag.

“Good, we aren’t driving though, we don’t have enough time. Get your stuff Sam; you’ll be flying Air Angel in 10 minutes. That should be enough time for you two to be ready?”

Sam closed his laptop and went to his own room to grab his stuff, cringing slightly at the thought of being zapped anywhere. It’s not the most comfortable experience, but he will admit, in this situation, time was a factor.

Ten minutes later, gear all gathered, and after getting Dean to agree, they were in Lexington. Checking into a motel, they got ready to go out and question people. Dean getting Cas to mojo over his Baby, saying that if they were to act the part of FBI agents, they should probably show up in a car of some kind. So suiting up, the two boys left, leaving their angel counterparts to sit at the motel and wait.

Pulling up to the police department, the guys got out of the car and walked up to the front desk.

“We’re here to talk to Sheriff Stark. I’m Agent Coulson; this is my partner Agent Romanoff.” Sam said pulling out his badge, nodding to Dean, who was mirroring his brother’s movement.

“You two here about the murder of Ms. Jones?” the young guy sitting at the desk asked.

“Yeah, we believe the girl you’re looking for, is a suspect in an ongoing investigation we’ve been conducting.” Dean said.

“Alright, sheriff is the last door on the left, just down that hallway.”

“Thank you.” Both said, walking past the guy and heading to where he directed them.

Sam knocked on the door, a tired sounded, “Come in” answered and they went into the office.

“Sheriff Stark? I’m Agent Coulson, this is my partner, Agent Romanoff. We’re here about the recent murder of Martha Jones. We believe your main suspect is the same young woman we’ve been trailing for some time now.”

“Well Agent Coulson, I’m not sure what I can tell you. Seeing as it seems, that anyone who had originally stepped forward as witnesses, will no longer talk to police. We do have some preliminary evidence, mostly from the diner patrons that day.”

“That would be a start; can you tell us what they had to say?”

“They said up until that girl came in, Martha was acting normal, but when the girl came in, she changed completely. Something about her flipped a switch in Martha, she took the girl’s order, then when she went to drop the order off at her table, she slammed it down on the table, causing the girl to look up, Martha said something to the girl and she tried to get up and leave, but Martha pushed her back in her seat. That was when the fight really broke out, the two went through the wall of the diner, and the girl stabbed Martha. Forensics can confirm that it was definitely a stab wound that killed Martha, but I almost didn’t believe the ‘going through the wall’ part until I showed up on the scene. I’ve known Martha my whole life, and I’ve never seen her possess any form of anger, the woman would get upset over squashing a bug.”

“Does the diner have any security cameras?”

“Yes it does. We have the footage here if you care to look at it.”

“That would be fantastic.”

Sheriff Stark went to grab the security footage, coming back shortly after finding it. Turning his computer monitor so the brothers could see it, they watched as the scene unfolded in front of them, taking note that the woman in question was similar to how Gabriel and Cas described Serah. The two women went through the wall and soon after they saw the tell-tale sign of an angel dying. Dean looked at Sam, and using their weird sibling telepathy, they knew they had to get the footage out of the Sheriff’s hands and show their angel companions.

“Thank you Sheriff, this is all we needed to see. We will have to ask for all your evidence regarding this case. The woman in the video is the one we are looking for, and any further evidence you collect is now part of our ongoing investigation. If you will take Agent Romanoff here to gather what you already have, we will be on our way.” Sam said standing up.

“No point arguing with you, is there?”

“Not really sir. She has likely moved out of state, and this will just go in with the other evidence we have collected against her. If anything else comes up, here is my card.” Dean reached into his blazer pocket and handed the sheriff one of the many cards he had hiding in there.

Sheriff Stark took the card from Dean, and led them out of his office.

“Just tell Scotty you’re to grab all evidence involving the murder case. He’ll be more than happy to help.” The sheriff said pointing to the kid at the desk.

The brothers thanked him again and got Scotty to grab the evidence out of lock up. They placed it in the backseat of the Impala and took off back to the motel. They walked into their room to find it empty. Not entirely worried, Sam set the box down and Dean grabbed a couple beers from the fridge, handing the other to Sam, who was starting to go through the evidence box. Which wasn’t much, mostly witness statements, coroner’s report, and the video from the diner.

A fluttering of wings broke the silence, announcing the return of the angels.

“Dammit Cas! We’ve talked about personal space!” The older Winchester cursing at the dark haired angel for materializing too close.

Castiel brushed it off, never truly understanding Dean’s discomfort in him being too close to him.

“Did you two find anything out?” Gabriel asked.

“The sheriff wasn’t too helpful, but he did give us everything he had. Which isn’t a whole lot, the most helpful thing we got is the security tape from the diner.” Sam answered.

“Well Moose, put it in and let me have a look.”

They all gathered around Sam’s laptop and Sam put in the disc with the security footage, letting Gabriel confirm that it was indeed Serah on the video.

“That’s definitely her, which means we have to double our efforts on finding her, this will have caused quite the stir upstairs. Any of those reports saw which way she took off?”

Sam shuffled through the stack of papers in front of him, “One says that they saw her heading towards the Super 8 just off Hwy 60. The guy working the front desk even says that a girl matching her description checked out that morning, and she was driving a black ’69 Camaro. Looks like we have some sort of a lead, buddy doesn’t say anything about taking notice of which way she went, but it still something.”

Before Sam could say anything else, Gabriel left, presumably heading towards the motel, and just like that he was back.

“Yeah, guy at the front desk is useless, he was more preoccupied by the fact that she looked , and I quote: ‘fucking sexy covered in blood’. You humans are weird.”

“At least we know it’s her, we could put an APB on her car?”

“Hold that thought Dean. Gabriel, do you sense that someone is outside?” Cas said, holding up his index finger to silence Dean.

“Yeah.. Someone is definitely standing outside our room.”

All four men turned and walked over to the door, the angels trying to figure out who was there, the hunters grabbing their nearest weapons, Dean reached the door first and swung it wide open. What was on the other side, had everyone shocked.


	5. The Mighty Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little family reunion..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Strong language, bit of domestic fighting..

Serah had stopped in Richmond, well not really stop, more like pulled her car over and threw up whatever was in her stomach. She knew she was in big trouble, she killed somebody! That poor woman probably has a family mourning her loss, swearing an oath of justice, their entire world turned upside down, all because of her. No matter how many times she told herself it was self defense, and the woman likely knew what she was getting into when she agreed to being a vessel, she still felt this terrible weight being hung off her shoulders. After the last of the dry heaving stopped, Serah curled up in the back seat of her car, completely exhausted once again. Her dreams filled with the blinding blue light and a voice telling her to go back to Lexington. She woke up, sweating and crying. Her father’s voice echoing her mind, “ _Come back to me baby girl._ ” Climbing over the front seat, she turned the engine over and u-turned back to the main highway, going back to Lexington, not sure if it was really Gabriel drawing her back, or her own guilt. Not wanting to be alone with her thoughts, she turned on the radio, to drain herself out. After flipping through a few stations, she found one she could lose herself the most to. Cranking the volume up she drove, singing along to all the songs that played:

“I miss the taste of a sweeter life, I miss the conversation, I’m searching for a song tonight, I’m changing all of the stations!” She laughed, slightly aware of the irony of the Maroon 5 song playing.

Though she was still upset, she easily forgot everything, except for the growing need to go back to Lexington, she easily made the few hour trip back, the sun just starting to set when she drove past the town limits. Pulling over again, she laid her head on the back of her seat, focusing her thoughts on the source of the words echoing in her head.

Smiling, she opened her eyes and tore off towards the Motel 6, reaching it in less than 10 minutes. Killing the engine, she hopped out and started walking along the front, recognizing a black car, she walked up to the door, unsure of how to proceed. She had been running away, now she was back to where her father and Castiel were, and she had no idea what made her change her mind. Serah had been bound and determined to put as much distance between them as possible, but here she was. Before she could do anything, the door swung wide open and four very confused looking men came into view.

“Serah!” Gabriel said stepping out to pull his daughter in a hug.

“Hi Dad. I’m sorry.”

“Shh. Baby girl, no need to apologize, I’m just glad you’re back, and you’re safe. I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

“But I’m not safe, not anymore. The angels know that I exist, they’ll never stop hunting me down. I’ll never be safe again.” Serah said, burying her face into Gabriel’s shoulder, letting her tears escape.

“Listen, I will keep you safe, nothing will come to harm you.”

“But you’ve left me before, how do I know you won’t leave me again? Castiel can only watch over me so much, he has a part to play with those two over there, and can’t always be there either.” Suddenly, she felt a bubble of anger rising to the surface. “How do I know that the Righteous Man and the Boy King won’t need you again? How can I believe that you will always be there?!” She said, pushing away from Gabriel.

“Serah, you know that isn’t true. You have always known that I kept you sheltered to keep you out of harm’s way.” Gabriel said, attempting to keep his cool.

“Yeah right! You’re ashamed of me! You have every right to be! My mother was just some silly little farm girl, that you had your fun with, not truly caring what the consequences were! You never care about the consequences of your actions Gabriel, you are just in everything for _you_!” Her words spitting out like acid.

It was like time had stood still, no one moving, an electric spark floating in the air, Serah standing defiantly away from Gabriel, who looked like a wounded puppy. The Winchesters unsure of what to do and Cas, worried that Serah would take off again.

“Serah-”Gabriel trying to break the silence.

“No Gabriel, it was a mistake for me to turn around, to come back. I’m just a burden to you, a mistake you’ve tried to hide for over a century! You can’t promise to always be around, and you can’t promise to keep me safe! I am not something for you to lock away! I’m a living being! I have feelings, I have dreams, whatever! I can’t live out the rest of, God knows how many, years, locked up in some ‘safe’ house! It took you leaving for me to even learn how to defend myself! Fuck, I would probably still be locked away in that house, if those two didn’t kick start the apocalypse and cause you to finally do something!” Serah could feel the anger dissipating and turning to sorrow. Sure she was pissed, but she was also hurt. Hurt that two men, could cause so much damage and not even realize it.

“Look, we didn’t mean to throw everything into chaos, we were just doing what we needed to survive! We never wanted any of what happened, to happen!” Sam spoke up, annoyed that they were being dragged into this family feud.

Serah whipped around to face the taller Winchester, stepping forward, trying to match his intimidating stature, eyes dark with fury and hurt, “Don’t you dare talk to me like that! I am perfectly aware of your need to create chaos and disrupt the lives of everyone around, whether you two Neanderthals are actually aware is beyond me! You are just about as selfish as Gabriel! _It’s all about you_! News flash, there is more to everything then the chronicles of Sam and Dean Winchester! My big, bad uncles could have easily used other vessels, but for whatever reason they wanted you two! Hell, even Castiel and daddy dearest here were rooting for you to give in and say yes! I have no idea what is special about you!” She knew she was just blindly lashing out, that they were dragged into this, by some bigger force, wanting them to live out their destinies, but at this point, she didn’t care. Years of being cooped up by herself has fueled a lot of fire, and she needed to let it all out.

Castiel, having enough, stepped forward, pulling the young woman away from the hunters, “Serah, enough.”

“Castiel, no. This needs to get out. Many of you may be able to bottle up every last fucking emotion, but I can’t anymore! I’ve been good all my life, sure I had snuck out of the house a few times, what teenager doesn’t? I’ve listened to every _order_ given to me, been the obedient daughter, but I can’t do it anymore. I’m tired of having to bite my tongue, to push down what I’m feeling and let everyone around me think I’m fine. Sometimes I think you forget I am mostly human, I can’t live all stoic and emotionless.” After finishing what she was saying, she felt a weight lift off her.

Serah sank to the floor, hiding her face in her hands. She was tired, after years of keeping it all in, it was finally out there, but yet she still felt defeated. Like this was the moment everything was going to change. She could feel someone crouch down to her and wrap their arms around her, but she didn’t look to see who it was. She just didn’t care anymore.

“Baby girl,” Gabriel said moving her hands away from her face, causing her to look at him, “I’m sorry that I’ve made you feel like that, I was just doing what I could to protect you, and in doing so I may have forgotten that you are partially human. I forgot that you need things, like love and friendship. I can only begin to imagine what it has been like for you, and I am sorry.”

Serah didn’t answer, she just wrapped her own arms around her father and returned his embrace. No one spoke for a long time, no one wanting to state the obvious; Serah was still being hunted by a group of angels. But no one wanted to have the tension that was slowly floating out of the dingy motel room, to come back. The reveled in the happy little moment, the next pressing issue can wait. 

Finally, Serah shifted, moving away from Gabriel. Standing and turning to the other men in the room.

“Castiel,” She started, “I’m sorry. You were only doing what was asked of you, I have no right to be angry with you. Sam? Dean? I also have no right to be angry with you either. You had no idea that your actions would do what they’ve done, and I know you have lost so much in doing so. I’m sorry for what I had said, and for dragging you into my own little mess. This wasn’t the best first impression to give. Can we start over?”

“We get that people can say things they don’t necessarily mean when they’re pissed off. We’ve been known to be guilty of it ourselves from time to time. So sure. Hi, I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean.” Sam said, looking to his brother.

“Hi, I’m Serah Fitz.” She said, extending her hand to first Sam, then to a hesitant Dean.

‘ _Sam may be able to forgive and forget so easily, but I’m not sure about her_.’ Dean thought, even though he accepted Serah’s hand.

He must have forgotten that she could do the whole angel mind reading thing, because she heard every word of what he was thinking, loud and clear. She didn’t take it personally, she knew the older Winchester was a little more distrusting of people with talking to her father and Castiel about them. She figured it would take time to gain his trust, she did just completely blame them for her problems. Though she wasn’t sure how much more of the brothers she would be seeing, she did kind of hope that it would be a lot. She had few friends growing up, mostly in the small village that she lived with her mother, before they started going into hiding. A small part of her wished that these men could be her friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, about all the angst.


	6. The Ballad of Mona Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving back to the bunker, Sam learns about the strange girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler chapter, to gain insight about Serah.

_In due time, if you wish to have human companions, I don’t see why these to idiots can’t be. They would look after you._

She looked to her father, unaware that her thoughts were projecting that much. _That is if they would let me. They’re not very fond of you, what makes you think they’ll warm to the idea of having you around much more Dad?_

Gabriel chuckled under his breath, aware of her father searching in her head, she pushed him out. Her mind was still reeling from the outburst she just had, and she had just begun to take in the scenery around her. The motel room was, for lack of any other word, dirty. It made her skin crawl. She looked away from the questionably sanitary beds, and took a look at the range of men in the room. Her father looking tiny, beside the others; Castiel with his messy dark hair, and bright blue eyes, trench coat and his always backwards tie, Dean, dirty blond hair sticking up a bit in the front, a faint dusting of freckles across his nose, and piercing forest green eyes, that seem to change colour with the light, and his mood, looking up slightly, she took in Sam, the soft flow of his light brown hair, falling just below his ears, soft cognac-coloured eyes and a general overall look that contrasted with his older brother’s. If she didn’t know better, she would have never guessed they were brothers. They were both sizing up her gaze, aware that she took her time checking them over; unsure of what was going on in her head. Even Castiel and Gabriel were starting to grow concerned of her quiet contemplation, trying to feel into her mind and see what was going on up there, to no avail.

“Ground control to Major Tom?” Gabriel said, waving his hand in front of her face.

“Huh? Sorry Dad, you know how I can get.” Serah said, shaking her head and smiling.

“Yeah I know Kiddo, and it still scares me. It’s like you’re plotting something when you slip into your world like that.” Gabe answered with a laugh.

The brothers watched the exchange; it was almost like nothing had happened between the father and daughter. Like this was a regular occurrence, but gaging by Gabriel’s initial reaction when he first discovered Serah was missing, the running away was new. Sam understood that there can be a fragile relationship between a father and his child. Dean was still unsure of the broken family in front of him. He was still pissed at Gabriel for the whole incident in Broward County, he can’t listen to Asia without cringing, and Serah seems to be just as much of a drama queen as her father. He doesn’t think much good could come from sticking around them. Castiel was just happy they had found Serah before anything too bad happened to her.

“Serah, I hate to ‘rain on your parade’ but we should probably get you away from here. There is still the matter of the angels looking for you.” Cas said.

“Don’t remind me. Where we going to go? The angel that found me in the dinner saw into my mind, and I may or may not have been thinking about New York at the time.” Serah asked looking over to the men with a guilty look on her face.

“Where do you want to go Baby Girl?” Gabe asked.

“I was headed to Florida, but they may have seen that too.”

“What about the bunker?” Cas asked looking to the brothers for an answer.

“I dunn-”

“Good idea. It’s the safest place for now.” Sam said, interrupting his brother.

“Sam, it can’t be that safe if Gabriel got in there without detection.” Dean argued.

“That’s because I knew where it was and I walked in the front door there Dean-o.” Gabe retaliated.

“Whatever. I don’t think it’s such a great idea.” Dean snapped.

Serah, who had kept her mouth shut during the whole conversation, she decided she didn’t need them discussing her safety while she was sitting right there.

“I wouldn’t be in your way, but if it’s this much trouble I can stay somewhere else.” She did her best to sound sad and innocent.

_She has got to be kidding me! This whole innocent act? It’s almost nauseating. Sam can’t really believe this crap._ Dean thought.

“It’s not much trouble Serah, the bunker is huge, plenty of room for company.” Sam smiled.

“Seriously Sammy!? We barely know her, she could just be Gabriel’s little helper monkey, and this could just be another one of his tricks!” Dean growled.

Gabriel grabbed the scruff of Dean’s shirt and lifted him off his feet, surprising Dean at his strength.

“You don’t get to talk to her like that Bucko. Yes I’ve been a major dickwad to you in the past, yes I’ve been known to play a prank from time to time, but Serah was never in on them, and I would certainly not risk her safety for the wrath of the thick-skulled Winchesters. And may I remind you, it was _you_ that agreed to help me find her in the first place?” Gabriel snarled.

“Dad, if he doesn’t want me staying in his precious bunker, there’s no point threatening him. He doesn’t trust you, therefore he won’t trust me. He just thinks I’m a _Drama Queen_.” Serah said, throwing his thoughts back at him.

Dean’s eyes widen, he never said that out loud. “How’d you?”

“Partially angel, Dean, and before you get your panties in a bigger twist, I can’t control it sometimes, especially when I’m emotional. It’s not like I want to go lurking in your head, I’m sure I’d need therapy for the next 50 years.” Serah explained.

“Still don’t want you up there.” Dean grumbled.

“Dean grow up. It’d be nice to have someone else in the bunker. We do have tons of room.” Sam said.

“Then it’s settled, Serah will stay at the bunker.” Gabriel clapped his hands, signalling the end of the discussion.

“I don’t want her there, but it looks like my input doesn’t count for much anymore.” Dean said annoyed.

“Don’t worry Dean; I won’t touch your toys.” Serah said trying to lighten his mood.

It didn’t work; he remained in a sour mood the whole time the boys were packing their things back into the Impala. Wanting time to stew, they opted to drive back to Lebanon, Cas and Dean in the Impala, and Serah and Sam in her car. Gabriel, took off to get his things that he had in New York, saying he’d meet them back at the bunker later.

“Don’t let my brother get you worked up. He’s just a little butt hurt about what Gabriel did to us in the past; he’ll come around, eventually.”

“I’m sure he will. He has a kind heart, but he’s stubborn as hell.” Serah replied.

“You got all that from one conversation?” Sam asked.

“Mostly from Castiel, he would talk about you two from time to time, when he came in and checked on me. He explained that it took a while for Dean to trust him, but with your background, I imagine it’s hard to trust anyone easily.”

“How much do you know about us?”

“I know that you’re mother made a deal with Azazel for your father’s life back in 1973, and in ’83 Azazel came to collect on the deal, killing her in the process. Your father was devastated, and went on a 22 year mission to find out what happened to her. Dean comes to get you from Stanford in 2005, saying John’s gone missing; you come home from your weekend road trip and find your girlfriend on the ceiling, dying just like your mother had. You go with Dean, saving people, hunting things. You find your Dad, only to be tracked down by Azazel wanting to claim his “prize”, more heartbreak ensues. You die, Dean makes a deal. Dean goes to Hell, gets dragged out by Castiel. You start the apocalypse, unknowingly, you are supposed to say yes to Lucifer and Dean to Michael, you both refuse, until you believe that if you can get the horseman’s rings to open the cage again, and then you sacrifice yourself to lock Lucifer back up. But you weren’t in there long; you come back without a soul, more hunting. The monsters want to open purgatory, Castiel goes mental, Leviathan’s escape, Dean kills Dick Roman, gets sent to purgatory with Castiel, he escapes. Then Metatron decides he’s going to cause trouble, kicks the angels out of heaven, steals Castiel’s grace, Dean goes after Cain for the Mark, to kill Metatron and Abaddon. Manages to kill Abaddon, fails with Metatron, he dies, becomes a demon because of the Mark. That’s all I know, since this is when Castiel was gone the most, other than being in purgatory.” Serah finished.

“So you know pretty much everything.” Sam laughed, slightly uncomfortable.

“Most angels knew about the stupid apocalypse prophecy eons ago. They just needed one of your ancestors to say yes to Alastair down in Hell. Dad used to talk about how his brothers and sisters were always itching for an excuse to end humans. But they couldn’t without ‘just cause’. God would be pretty pissed if his children broke his favourite playthings, for no reason.”

“Yeah. They don’t much care for us, do they?”

“They don’t care much for anything different then themselves. Humans were one thing, and then when some decided humans were all right, and felt the need to mate with them, they couldn’t have that. Couldn’t have a new creation inhabiting the Earth, just like spoiled children, they destroyed all the toys they didn’t like. So many of my kind have been brutally murdered, and for what? Just because we were different, because we could potentially be a threat to them?” Serah knew what her fate would be if they were to catch her, not to mention what would happen to Castiel and her father.

“I know it sucks, but we will keep you safe. I’m pretty sure Gabriel would have our heads if anything were to happen to you on our watch.”

“It would be much worse than that. Don’t let his playful demeanour fool you, he is an archangel after all, he will bring the wrath of God on you. Sorry, not helping my situation. Dad is just way too overprotective, for the most part I can handle most anything, he just knows what’s at stake if the other angels were to find me.” Serah back tracked, not wanting to ruin her budding friendship with Sam.

“I understand. He said something about you being on Broadway a few times, what was that like?” Sam asked, changing the subject, and honestly, wanted to know more about the strange angel’s offspring.

“It was amazing! I love music, so naturally I would be drawn to the theatrically of Broadway. I’ve been in 14 productions over the years.” Serah said, losing herself in the memories.

“Like what?” Sam asked captivated by the way the girl talked about theatre.

“Let’s see: I was Eliza Doolittle in My Fair Lady, Minnie Fay in Hello Dolly, Sherrie Christian in Rock of Ages, Laurey Williams in Oklahoma!, Miss Mona in the Best Little Whorehouse in Texas, Sandy in Grease, Elsa Schrader in the Sound of Music, Cosette in Les Mis, Fannie Brice in Funny Girl, Fraulein Kost in Caberet, Roxie Hart in Chicago, Sophie in Mamma Mia!, Nessarose in Wicked, and Penny Pingleton in Hairspray.” She said with pride.

“Quite the range of roles there, I was a bit of a theatre geek in high school, well when I knew we would be staying for a period of time longer than a week.” Sam laughed.

“Really? I would have never guessed, what did you do?”

“Mostly I was running tech, but I was ‘Man in Auditorium’ in Our Town.” Sam said.

“Running tech is just as important as performing, maybe more important, you’re the ones that make the actors look good on stage.” Serah laughed.

“Yeah I guess, Dean used to rag on me about being a high-school drama dork. Then again, he saw school as a waste of time until Dad got back.”

“Don’t let anyone define you by something you love.” Serah said in a way that reminded Sam of Cas.

Sam just nodded and looked out the passenger window, she was right, but that was so many years ago. The memories he had of his childhood were almost a dream to him now, almost irrelevant to anything going on now. The little trip down his memory lane, was never really a good idea, he had been hurt so much, been used and abused. Azazel being the first of many, and that was even before he could comprehend what was going on around him, and then Meg, and Ruby, Samuel, Crowley, Lucifer, hell even Gabriel had hurt him. But it was him that trusted most of those people; it was him who let those people lead him around like a dog.

“Sam, it wasn’t your fault, quit beating yourself up. What’s done is done, no sense in opening old wounds.”

“Did I say any of that out loud?” Sam said, turning his head back to look at Serah.

“No, but your thoughts are projecting so loud they are almost screaming at me. Like I said to your brother, for the most part I can control what I hear, but emotions tend to tear at the barrier, whether it’s my own, or of someone’s who is nearby. It’s not like I want to, just it’s not something I’ve been able to master, yet.”

“So what can you do?” Curiosity creeping into Sam once again.

“Quite a bit actually, Dad says I’m basically an angel, not as powerfully as an Archangel, but as strong as a member of the Seraph. We’re pretty sure I will grow old eventually; just I grow at a much slower rate. I can heal myself and others who are injured, listen in on Angel Radio, though I really rather not, soul-reading, again not something I would do if I did not have to, sedation, I have the physical strength of an angel. But I can’t smite, haven’t even thought about trying, can’t teleport, no time travelling, and none of the ‘cool’ angel mojo crap. Oh, but I can fly!”

“You can fly?”

“Yeah, I have wings.”

“Can I see them?”

“Maybe not while I’m attempting to drive a car Sam.” Serah laughed.

“Yeah I guess not, that could be bad. When we get to the bunker, can I see them?”

“Sure.” Serah replied.

She knew she wasn’t really supposed to manifest her wings around humans, but Sam was different, he knew what she was, and didn’t look at her in disgust, which was favourable to how she was normally treated when someone discovered what she was.

_He could just be being nice, making up for how his brother treated me. Or he just wants to use me like a science experiment._

The little voice of doubt in her mind, spoke up, warning her that this could be a bad idea, but she pushed it aside, Sam seemed like he was genuinely interested in her, in what she had to say. Serah looked to the man sitting in her passenger seat; his body language was open, accepting of what she had to say. He held a smile on his face, one that reached his eyes. Sam caught Serah watching him and she turned back to watching the road in front of her, focusing on the taillights of the Impala ahead of her, a warm blush creeping into her cheeks. She shouldn’t have been ashamed; she wasn’t doing anything wrong, she as just reading Sam’s reaction to what she just told him.

_So why am I so embarrassed?_ She thought.

Sam wanted to break the silence that was growing between them; he figured she was growing uncomfortable.

“Is it okay if I turn on the radio?” He asked.

“Hmm? Yeah, sure, pick any station you want, I even have a cord that plugs into a phone or iPod.” She replied, grateful for something to distract her, also handing him her phone as an option for music.

He opted to just plug in her phone, not wanting to choose something she wouldn’t like, he hit shuffle, and turned the volume up.

“Kansas? I would have pegged you more for a pop music type.”

“I love all kinds of music Sam. There is often an incredible story hidden in the lyrics, and to each person it can hold a different meaning. Personally, this song is about someone searching for something, the truth in their world, and he knows that once he finds it, he’ll be at peace.” Serah explained.

“I guess so.” Sam said. He never gave much thought when he listened to music, but thinking back, he could see what she was getting at. Certain songs he did enjoy held a meaning for him.

Music was something Serah had always enjoyed, when she was younger it was to tell a story, and she would find the beauty in all the songs she listened to. The way a singer would pour their emotions into the words, the way the music expressed the words, the way she could easily fall into the song and imagine herself as part of the story.

They had once again grew quiet, letting the music fill the silence.

Serah, trying to keep up with the car in front of her, was concentrating on not losing him. Dean was driving rather carelessly, dodging through the traffic, speeding away from her at stops. Like he was trying to lose her, she knew he didn’t want her coming back to the bunker, but he didn’t have to be such a child about it.

_Castiel, why is he driving like an asshole?_

_I’m sorry Serah. I have told him to slow down, but he just grumbles something about just wanting to get home._

_Well, if he doesn’t want me following, I’ll just pull over. I have Sam with me; we’ll get to the bunker shortly. Besides I need to fill up._

_See you soon Serah._

Serah sighed and pulled off at the next exit. She knew Dean was difficult, but she never figured he’d be such an ass monkey.

“Where are we going Serah?” Sam asked.

“I need gas, don’t worry Castiel knows we are stopping.” Serah replied.

“We’re not that far from the bunker, it’s only about another hour.”

“I don’t wanna run out of gas. Just a quick stop, it won’t take very long.”

She pulled into the first gas station she saw, and killed the engine. She hopped out and went around to the gas cap, and proceeded to fill up her car. Once she was done, she knocked on Sam’s window.

“Want anything while I’m inside paying?” She asked once he rolled down his window.

“Nah, I’m good, thanks.”

“Kay, be right back.”

She went inside, but there was nobody at the register.

“Hello?”

There was no answer, she did notice a backroom. She went over to it and knocked.

“Hello? I just filled up and I’d like to pay.” Still no answer.

She reached for the door knob, and tried to open the door, but it was locked. She didn’t feel like just leaving, so she put enough money on the counter to pay for her gas, and then went back out to her car.

But Sam wasn’t in there anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was really long, wasn't sure where to end it.   
> More to come soon!


	7. No Angel Born in Hell Could Break That Satan's Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels have taken Sam and Dean may be just a wee bit upset about the whole thing. Serah pulls a 180 and shows Dean she isn't just a little drama queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some language...

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, _SHIT!_ ”

There wasn’t any sign of struggle, just her car door left open and no Sam. Serah looked around, hoping to find something, anything that would help her find the missing Winchester.

“Great, Dean doesn’t like me already; this is not helping my case.”

_Dad? I need your help._ No sooner did she think it, Gabriel showed up in a flutter of wings.

“What’s the matter baby girl?”

“Sam’s gone. I went in to pay for gas, and when I came back, he was gone. There wasn’t anyone in the store either. I think it was a trap, Dean’s going to kill me!” Serah said, starting to panic.

This was all her fault, she was the one that ran away, she was the one that got into a fight with that angel back in Lexington, and she was the one that wanted to stop for gas. Now Sam was M.I.A and there was no trace of him.

“Serah, calm down. We’ll find him, don’t worry. Don’t worry about Dean either, I’ll handle him, and if not Cas will deal with him until we find the moose.” Gabriel said, trying to calm his daughter.

“Dad this is all my fault! I was the one that ran away! I should have never run away, I should have just stayed in New York and did what I was told.”

“Enough. If you did what you were told all the time, you wouldn’t be my kid.” Gabriel said.

Serah took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Of course her Dad was right, they would find Sam.

“Okay, where do we start?” Serah asked.

“Well, we should get back to the bunker and let Dean and Castiel know what’s going on.”

Taking her hand, Gabriel transported back to the bunker, Serah let go of his hand and took in her surroundings. The room they were in as a huge library, shelves filled with all kinds of books, a big table in the middle that reminded her of one in a strategy room. The whole place seemed huge, something to explore when time was granted, but now there was another threat looming over their heads. Dean and Castiel came out of the kitchen to investigate the shuffle of wings that disturbed the silence.

“Gabriel, what-” Castiel started as he noticed the sudden presence was missing one person.

“Where the hell is Sam?” Dean had obviously not missed the shortage of bodies.

“Dean, I was just getting gas, I was gone not even a minute, and when I came back out, he was gone. I don’t know how they found us, or how they got Sam without a struggle. I’m sorry.” Tears falling from Serah’s eyes for the fifth time that day.

“Sorry?! I shouldn’t have left him with you! I knew you couldn’t be trusted! You’re no better than Gabriel! This is all your fault!” Dean said with anger filling his entire body.

Gabriel moved to stand between the older Winchester and his own daughter, but Castiel moved there first.

“Dean, you cannot blame my brother and niece for this, I was the one that allowed Serah to make the detour, and she only took it because she had gotten the impression that you did not want to be followed even though, we were all going to the same destination. So pointing fingers is not going to get Sam back any faster.”

“Whatever but get those two out of here! They’ve caused enough trouble for me. We found your precious little girl, now get out! I don’t care what happens to you from here!” Dean yelled.

“Listen Winchester, I appreciate you helping my dad to find me, and I’m sorry I’ve been such an inconvenience to you, but Sam was with me when whatever took him, and I feel like I should help find him! It’s the least I can do, besides if it’s angels that took him, an archangel and a Nephilim has a much better chance than some _human_!” Anger dripping into her own voice, annoyed that she was just being brushed aside.

“You’re just as human as I am! Don’t get all high and mighty because your father is an ‘archangel’!”

“HA! That’s hilarious! I am _not_ as human as you! Fuck! Now I know why I was kept hidden away and had limited interaction with people! You are nothing but selfish idiots!”

“We’re the selfish idiots!? Who was the one that ran away? Who was the one that just put at least three lives in danger because she didn’t want to listen to daddy anymore? I’m sorry Princess but you have been sorely misinformed on the way of the world if you think I’m the one who is selfish!! I should have expected as much from Gabriel’s daughter, she’s just as self-indulged as he is!” More venom spewing from Dean’s mouth.

The older angels in the room, felt the need to step in, but both had calculated that this would come up sooner rather than later with these two, given their previous interaction. So they allowed them to say what they had to say and get it over with.

_Five on Serah punching ole Deano!_

_Gabriel, do you really think it is wise to wager on their confrontation?_

_Wise? Hell no. But it sure is fun! What’d ya say Cassie?_

_I’m not betting against you, I know very well that she will, if he is to get her worked up enough._

“Wow! Those some big words Dean! Yeah I ran away, but I did it for the safety of Castiel and my father! They have both been looking after me for way too long; it is too dangerous for them. Especially Castiel, he has no real ties to me, other than Dad asked for his help! I’ve been putting lives in danger the moment I was conceived! That’s nothing new! How many lives have you put in danger Dean? Oh, and don’t you ever call me Princess again, or it will be the last thing you remember doing!” Serah stepped forward, allowing her wings to manifest, so Dean could see them stand in offense.

“What the hell?” Was all Dean could manage, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Serah just stared down the taller man, fully intending to intimidate him. She may have been a tad bit emotional earlier, but she was not letting him push her around.

“What Dean? Never seen wings before?” She said, toying with him further.

“Serah,” Gabriel warned.

“Don’t worry Dad, I just wanted to prove to Dean, who the human really was. I’ll put them away once he agrees that it would beneficial in finding Sam to have me help.” Serah said turning her attention back to the older Winchester, waiting for his response.

“I still think you’re a spoiled brat, but standing here and arguing isn’t finding my brother any faster. But once we find him, you’re gone. We clear?” Dean asked.

“Crystal.” She replied, pulling her wings back in, pleased with herself. She turned back to her father, “Can you make sure my car gets back here? You know how I feel about Air Angel.”

“I’ll go get it now, Cassie, make sure these two don’t kill each other while I’m gone.” Gabriel said with a flutter of wings and was gone.

“Cas-” “Castiel-” Both Serah and Dean spoke up at the same time. Serah glared Dean down, asserting her authority over him.

“Castiel, has there been anything over angel radio about Sam’s kidnapping?” She asked.

“Not entirely, there was been some chatter about ‘having the younger Winchester’, but I cannot track who is exactly talking about it. Give me some time and I will figure it out.” And with another flutter of wings, he too was gone.

That left Serah and Dean alone. Nobody spoke; they just stared at each other, daring the other to speak up. Though he had agreed to let her help find his brother, he hadn’t hoped to have this much interaction with her. Just like when Gabriel asked for their help to find her. Cas was pretty much the only angel he could tolerate, hell Cas was the only angel he could trust. Even after the whole Leviathan God fiasco.

Serah was growing tired of the silence, she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and plugged in her headphones, cranking the music, hoping to have some kind of noise until either her father or Castiel returned. Though she was not really listening to the music: she calmed her breathing and shut her eyes, appearing to have been lost in the song, however she stretched her mind further and felt for the man in front of her. She normally wouldn’t do this without his permission, (or if she was worked up), but his body language and need to close her out had made her curious. She had read Sam so easily in the car, but his brother was much harder, and she wanted to know.

She brushed past the newest memories, knowing how those played out, though interestingly enough, something inside his own mind shifted when she displayed her wings; it was slight fear mixed with a desire to touch them and see if they were as soft as they looked. She pushed further, and found his memories of a woman named Lisa, and her son Ben. She didn’t dwell long on those, they were filled with so much pain that it made her feel heartbroken. Though in the more recent memories, they were all filled with pain.

_How can one man bear so much?_

Serah didn’t want to see anymore, she had seen enough. It was clear as to why he had built such a wall. Every time he let someone through, it would hurt him, or them in the long run. She resisted the urge to get up and go over to him and hug him. Doing so would raise questions she wasn’t prepared to answer. She wanted to break down that wall, help him to see the beauty of the world again, show him that you don’t have to shut everyone out, teach him to open up, just a little. He’s done so much good, but he doesn’t realize it, something he shares with his brother. They both think that they can’t do anything good, that everything they do is wrong. That world is meant just crumbled around them. At this point she vowed that no matter how much either (Dean really) of them pushed she would help them.

Dean had grown suspicious of the girl in front of him; he was already annoyed that she lost his brother. On top of having Gabriel all but threaten him to help find her, he wanted her gone. But she did intimidate him; he had believed her to be just some spoiled teenager wanting attention, not some crazy half human thing. _Nephilim._ He corrected himself. He decided that since she was in some sort of state, with her headphones in and eyes closed, he took in the half angel sitting across from him. She didn’t look anything like Gabriel, with long dark brown hair that waved slightly at the ends, sun-kissed skin, and piercing chocolate brown eyes. Scanning lower, he noticed her legs seem to go on forever, she wasn’t as tall as him or Sam, but she was above average height for a girl. The jeans she was wearing seem to have been painted on, the way they seem to have fit her, revealing every curve along the way. Her shirt was bunched up around her middle, allowing what looked like a tattoo to pick out from underneath it. This caused Dean to chuckle to himself, and wonder if she had anymore. Though he was still annoyed, he did like what he saw, even though he’d prefer if she kept her mouth shut.

Serah knew she was being given the once over, his thoughts weren’t the most subtle. He still didn’t care for her, but her _body_ on the other hand. That was something he could apparently get used to.

“Ugh.” She sighed with disgust.

“What?” Dean startled by the sudden noise.

“Can you keep _those_ thoughts to yourself? I’m trying to my best not to punch you in the face as it is.” Serah said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. But if you really want to punch me, why haven’t you yet Princess?” Dean said innocently.

“I’m not a Princess."

“Sure you’re not. Princess.” The last part muttered under his breath.

“Seriously Dean? One minute you’re ready to stab me with the nearest sharp object, then you’re giving me the once over, now you just want to egg me on?! What is your problem?!” She was growing annoyed with his quick changing attitude.

“Well right now, I’m bored. Earlier, I had every right to want to stab you, as you put it, I get all but threatened by your father because you ran away, then when we find you and heading back here, you get my brother kidnapped. Step into my shoes for a minute, would ya?”

She never did once think what Dean was dealing with, “Still doesn’t explain, the quick mood changes.” She accused.

“That’s none of your business, if I want to tell you why, I will. For now, just deal with it.”

“Whatever!” She said, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

They fell back into silence, waiting for the angels to get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will those two ever stop fighting?  
> Will we get Sammy back


	8. Stars in Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's still missing, Cas has gone somewhere to help find him. Serah is working on her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kinda creepy in the beginning, gets funny and naughty towards the end. ;)  
> Also:  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the song used, they belong to the fantastic band Foreigner! 
> 
> Sidenote: I realized it may be getting hard to distinguish the different italicizes and bolding, so... _Just plain text like this, will be used for Angel Radio_ , _**Text like this is for projected thoughts**_ , **And just bold will be thought, not meant to be overheard**

Gabriel was the first one back, only going to grab Serah's car. He walked down the stairs, to see Serah and Dean staring each other down, both daring the other to say something.

"Jesus, you can almost smell the tension coming off you two!" He said, causing them both to jump.

"Dad! Was that really necessary? " Serah glared.

"No. But your reactions were worth it. Honey, you should hear what he's saying about you."

"I'm very much aware of what he's been thinking about the last 10 minutes. It seems he can't keep in his pants when it comes to women who maintain dominance with him. If he wasn't such an ass, I'd say kinky, but sadly, he is an ass."

_Serah, calm your own thoughts, or I'll project them so Dean can hear them too._

"Dad you wouldn't!" She said out loud.

Gabriel gave her the 'try and stop me' look and Dean was about to ask what the hell they were talking about when a flood of images filled his mind.

**_They were in a room, one he didn't recognize, and it was like he was seeing things through her eyes. He saw himself on a bed, tied to the headboard. Not struggling to get away like his instinct would normally have told him to._ **

**_"You going to start listening to me Winchester?" Her voice was low and husky._ **

**_"Maybe, what do I get if I do?"_ **

**_"I'll show you."_ **

**_Serah moved over to the bed, pushing Dean's legs apart, while sliding herself in between them, kneeling. She looked up, brown eyes dark with lust, gauging Dean's reaction. She liked being in control, but this was the most she'd ever been. Seeing that he was looking back at her, with an almost identical expression, she continued._ **

**_She slowly undid his belt, her eyes not leaving his face, loving the way the slightest movement made him react. Using the same gradual movement, she undid his jeans and slid them off him. She shifted her hand so it was grazing over his still clothed member. Teasing him, she continued with the same gentle movements, wanting to keep him on edge the entire time._ **

**_“Fuck.” He cursed._ **

**_Content with his statement, Serah then reached into hem of his boxers, keeping the her previous momentum, before slipping her hand back out and sliding them off…_ **

The imagery stopped abruptly, causing Dean to snap out of it.

“The fuck was that?” He asked.

“That Dean-o, was what my lovely daughter was just thinking.” Gabriel said calmly, as if showing an almost complete stranger his daughter’s perverted thoughts was normal.

“DAD! You can’t do that! Not only is it none of any body’s business, it is also pretty fucking creepy!” Serah yelled.

“Not my fault if I randomly project your thoughts and it happens to be smut.” Gabriel said, again non-chalnatly.

Serah let out a frustrated sigh, giving up on her father’s quirkiness. She regretted running away, but at the same time, she wished she stayed away, if nothing else, on that little display alone. It wasn’t right for him to do that, and he knows she knew that it was done completely intentionally. As well, it isn’t proper for her to be thinking thoughts like that for a man she just met, especially one that thought of her nothing more than a spoiled brat with a ‘smoking body’.

“You did remember to bring my car back, right?” She said, attempting to steer the conversation away from what just happened.

“Sure did. You asked me to get it, I got it.”

“Good. I’m going to see to it. There was a knocking noise coming from the engine and I want to get it fixed up before I take it anywhere else. And no, I don’t want you to just snap your fingers and make it better, I’m pretty sure I know what’s wrong with her, and really, I just want to get away for a few minutes before Castiel comes back and we head out to find Sam.” Without another word, she ran up to the garage that held her baby, as long as quite a few other classic cars.

“Damn.” She said under her breath.

Going over to her car, she popped the hood and started searching for the troublesome noise.

After a few minutes looking over her whole engine, she figured that the timing on the pistons were off.

“Great!” Serah exclaimed, to no one in particular.

“What’s great Princess?”

Serah nearly jumped out of her skin, she hadn’t notice Dean sneak into the garage and watch her tinker with her car.

“The timing is off.”

“That’s an easy enough fix,” Dean said casually.

“Sure it is, all I have to do is take the entire engine apart, replace the pistons, and put it all back together again.” She said sarcastically.

Dean, cautiously, walked over to her car, and took a look for himself. He couldn’t help but let out a low whistle when he saw her engine.

“I’m impressed Princess. You have a gorgeous car and you know what makes her tick.”

“Your astonishment means nothing, Winchester. It isn’t going to fix Shelia.” Serah said annoyed now.

“Shelia?” Dean asked.

“That’s her name. Every car deserves a name.” She said matter-of-factly.

Dean just gave her a look that said, ‘how are you even real?’, but didn’t say anything. He stepped back out of her way while she worked on her car. After an hour she had the engine tore apart and was working on readjusting the timing belt, hoping that would help until she could get the new parts she needed. She was so preoccupied with working on her car that she forgot Dean was in there, and she started singing Juke Box Hero, at first under her breath, then growing in volume.

“Standing in the rain, with his head hung low  
Couldn't get a ticket, it was a sold out show  
Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene  
Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream

He heard one guitar, just blew him away  
He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day  
Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store  
Didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure  
  
That one guitar, felt good in his hands  
Didn't take long, to understand  
Just one guitar, slung way down low  
Was one way ticket, only one way to go  
  
So he started rockin'  
Ain't never gonna stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
Someday he's gonna make it to the top  
  
And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
He's a juke box hero  
He took one guitar, juke box hero, stars in his eyes  
Juke box hero, he'll come alive tonight  
  
In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour  
Thought he passed his own shadow, by the backstage door  
Like a trip through the past, to that day in the rain  
And that one guitar made his whole life change  
  
Now he needs to keep rockin'  
He just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
That boy has got to stay on top  
  
And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
He's a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Yeah, juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
With that one guitar he'll come alive  
Come alive tonight  
  
Yeah, he's gotta keep rockin'  
He just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
That boy has got to stay on top  
  
And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
He's a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Just one guitar, put stars in his eyes  
He's just a juke box hero, aah aah aah  
Juke box hero, juke box hero, he's got stars in his eyes  
Stars in his eyes”

By the time she was through the song, she was more singing and dancing, then actually working on her car. She did get the engine back together, and was cleaning up the tools she used, when she remembered Dean was still in the garage. She looked over to where he was obviously trying to not be watching her. In the few seconds she looked at him, he had not-so subtly fixed his jeans three times, and was avoiding eye contact at any cost.

**Jeez, if it’s going to be like this the whole time I’m here, maybe I’ll have some fun with it.** Serah smirked.

She wasn’t as innocent as everyone thinks. Her father’s little display earlier should have proved that, but she knew what the internet was. Plus there was the whole 4 days on board the Titanic, where she wasn’t under her father’s constant supervision.

**There may or may not be some truth to James Cameron’s _Titanic_.** She thought.

She got herself lost in the days gone past, thinking of the young man that she lost on the 14th of April 1912. He wasn’t like Leo’s portrayal in the movie, he was actually the wealthy betrothed, but instead of hating his life, he enjoyed every aspect. He often told her of the many mistresses he had in New York waiting for him. He didn’t mind the woman his parents had arranged for him, he just didn’t adore the idea of marriage and having to live with one woman for the rest of his life. She wasn’t upset about only being a fun little fling on the most glamourous ship of its time. Serah knew she would have been separated from the young man, once they got ashore. However, it was still fun.

Dean took the chance of sneaking a look at the mysterious girl in front of him. He didn’t mean to stick around in the garage long, he only wanted to have a good laugh and make fun of the princess getting her hands dirty trying to work on her car. But for the second time in the last hour and a half, she surprised him. She knew what she was talking about when it came to her car, she even named it! And then she started belting out Foreigner, he knew he was heading down a dangerous path, but God be damned! He wanted a little taste of the strange half-angel.

She felt his eyes on her, way before the thoughts started pouring in. He was thinking of all the fun ways he could be spending his time. **_Bending her over the hood of her own car, his car, just bending her over in general, gripping onto her hips and fucking her with all his might. Having her on her knees, begging for his cock. Her ass propped up on something, with his head between her thighs, making her scream his name._**

Serah could feel the heat between her thighs growing with each tidal wave that hit her. She could jump him, right here, right now. This man, who despised her, but wanted to fuck her. This man, who only 90 minutes ago, wanted her to never grace his presence again.

“Humans are a strange creature, aren’t they Serah?” Gabriel’s voice filled the garage.

“Fuck.” Serah jumped.

“Surely those are your intentions baby girl, but I don’t think there is time for that. Cassie’s back. He says he may have a lead on where Sammy-boy is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can almost cut the tension with a knife! ;P 
> 
> I don't know that much about cars.. I apologize for the obvious inaccuracies. I may go back and change that once I learn more.


End file.
